


TOW the Pictionary

by Fafsernir



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Set before Season 1, pre-mondler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Chandler knew he shouldn't be that happy of having won, but this was more satisfying that he'd have expected. Up until a certain point, really.





	TOW the Pictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with yet another Mondler-ish story! It's more about their friendship than anything else as it's set before season 1. Rachel is therefore not here, and neither is Ross. I had Chandler's line about how Monica had given him a scar by playing Pictionary in mind, so I wrote this little fic ;)
> 
> (Man, they were right to start all their episodes by TOW, it makes the search for a title way easier)

Everyone was shouting answers, trying to guess what Monica had drawn. It was weird. Something like a big rock, with another form facing it. Chandler had no idea what it was, so his answers were now random and funny – and he wasn't really supposed to answer actually.

They didn't remember who had started it, but they were playing Pictionary and Monica was tied with Chandler so far. Well, he remembered that everyone had rolled their eyes when she had started keeping tracks of the points, because everyone wanted to have fun, not win. But it was actually fun being tied with Monica and driving her crazy just by playing a game like this. Risky, too, but so much worth it.

Her time ran out and Monica almost ripped the paper because nobody had guessed. "It was Titanic!" she shouted at them. "You were annoying them with your answers!" she said to Chandler.

"I was not! Nobody could guess that," he defended himself, Phoebe and Joey agreeing.

"Oh okay, well show us how it's done then."

And he did. She was trying to disturb the other two, but they guessed quickly, Chandler's drawing quick and efficient apparently. His Art teacher would be proud!

He was grinning and turned his head to Monica, dropping dramatically the pen back against the board because he had just won the game.

"Noooo!" she shouted, which only made him happier.

"I believe I just won," he said childishly. He knew he shouldn't push his luck when winning against Monica, but man was he happy to rub it in her face.

The legendary vein on her face made him regret his words. They all knew the Vein. They all feared the Vein. He had just summoned it. Oops.

Then he did a mistake he would regret his whole life. Instead of keeping his eyes on her, he looked at his two other friends, winking, and frowned when they seemed to dodge. Too late he realized it was for Monica, and when he turned his eyes to her, he was knocked out by something. The something broke once it hit the floor and he fell backwards, his head hitting the furniture behind him.

"Now who's the baby?!" Monica said triumphantly.

"Chan, you okay?" Joey dared to ask, more concerned about Chandler than Monica's reaction if he showed support to his friend.

Chandler grunted in pain, bringing one hand to the back of his head, rubbing the painful spot, and the other on his forehead. He turned on his side, wincing at the pain, and looked at his hand when he felt something weird. His eyes seemed to take their time to focus, and his eyes widened as he saw blood.

His three friends were by his side quickly when they noticed, Phoebe taking things from the floor.

"What the hell..." Chandler mumbled, still not sure of what had happened. Had Monica just thrown a glass at him? They hadn't been drinking in real ones – not made of glass – or he would probably be bleeding a lot more with the cuts, but he had just found out that those glasses could also be broken. Fun trivia.

When Monica finally realized that she had seriously hurt Chandler, she rubbed his shoulder.

"Can you stand? I'll fix you in the bathroom."

He shook his head, both his hands now pressed against his forehead because he wasn't sure he could survive if he left blood on Monica's floor. Joey helped him sit and he closed his eyes as the room was spinning slightly.

"I'm fine," he whispered, because he didn't want them to worry too much. He had known the risk he was taking by bragging.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Joey asked.

"It's okay, someone just need to clean the blood..."

"I'll do it," Monica said and rolled her eye when Chandler looked at her, unsure. "I won't hurt you."

"Oh yeah, because that would be absurd to think you could hurt me. Ever," he answered. At least he hadn't lost his sarcasm. Maybe Monica hadn't been as strong as they'd thought.

They helped him to the bathroom, sitting him in the toilets, and the other two left the room while Monica was looking in a drawer.

"For what it's worth," she said when she snapped his hands that he was stubbornly keeping on his face. She stopped when she saw what she had done and sighed, starting to clean the wound and his face. "I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly, not moving. "I know." He shut his eyes in pain and winced when she started to really clean the wound. "We know how competitive you get, I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have," she answered, and he would have rolled his eyes if it didn't hurt.

"Sorry about the glass, I know you loved it," he grinned.

She hit him playfully on the shoulder, then took his head and ran her hands through his hair. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Mon', you won't see my brain like this, I already told you."

"Answer or I snap your head and maybe I'll find it."

He instantly pointed at the still painful spot, not gambling with his life at this moment. He knew she could do it.

She found the bump and felt it, trying not to hurt him.

"Well that will stay for a while..." she whispered then cleared her throat. "So, do you want something on your forehead or you let it breathe?"

"Which one looks more stupid?"

"Honestly? Both."

"Well I'll let it breathe then. That way, when people ask me I can say I did it because I won at Pictionary and my best friend is... a lovable person who doesn't mind losing."

"Ha-ha. You know I don't like losing."

"You threw a glass at me."

"Do you want another bump?!" she said, and he did his best kicked-puppy eyes to calm her. She laughed, stroking his cheek. "Come on you big baby, time to face the world."

He snorted and shook his head only to smile when she kissed his cheek.

"You know this story is going to haunt you," he said before he stood, following her outside. He nodded and smiled to his two other friends to reassure them.

He swore to himself never to win a game against Monica again. Or never to be on her team. If so, then never to lose while being on her team. It was _not_ worth it.


End file.
